


even when the world went wrong

by marmolita



Series: in your hands (sub!Noct) [2]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Angst, Caretaking, Comfort Sex, Double Penetration, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Foursome - M/M/M/M, Light BDSM, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Overstimulation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Praise Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-14
Updated: 2018-06-14
Packaged: 2019-05-07 02:49:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14661762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marmolita/pseuds/marmolita
Summary: For this moment, Noctis doesn't need to be the King of Lucis.  He doesn't need to be the Chosen King.  He doesn't need to be anything other than a body, and he doesn't need to think about anything other than the way his friends' hands and mouths feel on him.





	even when the world went wrong

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ItsAlwaysBloodMagic](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ItsAlwaysBloodMagic/gifts).



> So I got this prompt and I thought and thought about how to hit the right dynamic, until I realized, hey, it's the same dynamic as [in service to the crown](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14160294) and so I wrote a sequel! Also rather strongly inspired by freosan's fic [taking care](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12906585) (freosan and I steal each other's ideas enough we've decided it's collaboration haha).
> 
> ItsAlwaysBloodMagic, I hope this fic fills your desire for Noct-centric OT4 sub!Noct comfort sex! Title is from David Cook's "Right Here, With You," which is not the greatest song, but the lyrics are extremely relevant to the bros.
> 
> WARNINGS: the tags which tell you pretty much everything. There's also a blindfold and a gag involved.

The blindfold is tight enough to block out all light, but not so tight that it hurts. Noctis breathes deeply through his nose as someone slides two fingers into his mouth, rubbing them back and forth across his tongue a few times before withdrawing and replacing them with a length of cloth.

"Shall we continue?" Ignis asks as he ties a knot to hold the gag in, his voice low and warm in Noctis's ear. Noctis nods, tapping his hand twice to signal, and is rewarded with the brief press of lips against the side of his neck. There are hands on him then, a lot of hands -- he can identify the rough sword calluses on Gladio's palms but Prompto and Ignis blend into each other as they stroke over his back and chest.

They position him on his knees in somebody's lap. Prompto, he thinks, when lips descend on his neck, because of the way Prompto always sort of laughs between kisses, like he can't quite believe it's really happening. Another hand comes around his face from behind, pulling him by the gag to expose his neck further to Prompto's questing lips and tongue. Noctis shivers as Gladio squeezes a handful of his ass, then slides wet fingers between his cheeks.

For this moment, Noctis doesn't need to be the King of Lucis. He doesn't need to be the Chosen King. He doesn't need to be anything other than a body, and he doesn't need to think about anything other than the way his friends' hands and mouths feel on him. It's hard, though, letting go -- his mind is still whirling from the fall of Insomnia and the confirmation of his father's death, the adrenaline rush of killing a troop full of MTs and of claiming the Sword of the Wise. His chest aches and his stomach hurts and his thoughts are still going a mile a minute, which is why, when Ignis proposed this, he'd only put up a token resistance.

Gladio presses a thick finger inside him, and Noctis takes a shaky breath around the cloth in his mouth. "You're thinking too much," Ignis murmurs, hot breath making him shiver.

"I can fix that," Gladio says, and Noctis jerks and gasps as the tip of Gladio's finger grazes his prostate.

"Noct," Prompto breathes, moving up Noctis's jaw to sloppily kiss him at the edge of the fabric between his lips. "Let us take care of you."

Noctis braces himself on Prompto's shoulders, dropping his head and breathing unsteadily into Prompto's neck. There are hands on his sides, and he's not sure if they're Ignis's or Prompto's, but they're pulling him in until his cock bumps into Prompto's belly, and he can feel Prompto's answering heat against his hip.

Back in Insomnia, before the treaty and his engagement and any of this, Noctis used to get stressed out by school and his royal duties. Ignis would take care of him like this, take away all of his responsibilities and let him simply exist, force him to focus on the things he's accomplished and forget about his problems, drive him out of his mind with pleasure and praise until there wasn't a single thought left in his head other than how good he felt. Even after he'd gotten involved with Prompto and Gladio as well, Ignis was always the one to settle him when he was spiralling out of control.

The stress he felt then wasn't even in the same ballpark as what he feels now. But now he has not only Ignis, but all three of them here for him, helping him, opening themselves up like this just because he needs it. They've been together before, the four of them, but not like _this_. It's too kind. It's more than he deserves, when thousands died and his father saved only him; when Gladio's father died, and Ignis and Prompto's families. He lets out a choked sob, caught between grief and pleasure as Gladio adds another finger, Prompto rocks against him, and Ignis's fingertips gently rub over his nipples.

"You're doing so well," Ignis says, his lips touching the back of Noctis's neck. "You can take so much, Noctis. You can take it all."

No. He can't take any of this, not the fear, not the pain, not the weight of his duty crushing him like all the rubble of Insomnia is laying on his chest. But maybe, just maybe, he can take another one of Gladio's fingers. A hand closes around his cock and Noctis leans into it, starting to rock back and forth between the hand around him and the fingers inside him. _More_ , he tries to say, but it comes out more like _mmmmffff._

"Tap once for stop, twice for more," Ignis says, and Noctis taps twice on Prompto's shoulder. Gladio slides in a third finger, excruciatingly slowly, while hands caress his sides and his chest, and a thumb brushes over his slit. Noctis groans, wishing his mind would go blank like he wants it to.

"Gods, Noct," Prompto mutters, "you're so hot, I could come just watching you." Something loosens just a fraction inside him, and he whimpers against Prompto's neck, trying to get more friction from Ignis's hand. At least, he's pretty sure it's Ignis's hand at this point; the calluses aren't in the right place to be from guns.

There's a brief whispered conversation behind him, and then Gladio's fingers withdraw and Noctis bites hard on the gag to stop himself from whining. But Ignis says, "Down you go," and Gladio lowers him to the floor of the tent, into a pile of sleeping bags and blankets and pillows. His hips are lifted and a pillow placed underneath, and then there are hands on his thighs spreading his legs and someone is sliding their cock inside him.

"Holy shit," Prompto gasps, his balls nudging Noctis's ass, "you're so tight." It's good, it's so good, but he's still thinking too much. He's still analyzing the way Prompto clutches his thighs, the way the hand snaking between their bodies to take hold of his cock is big so it must be Gladio's. That means the fingers brushing hair from his brow are Ignis's; he's paying enough attention to know whose hands are where, despite the blindfold, and he wishes he weren't.

"Noct," Ignis says gently, "relax. Let us give you what you need."

Ignis pulls Noctis's head and shoulders into his lap, still petting him tenderly while Prompto moves slowly, letting Noctis feel every inch of his cock sliding home, and every inch withdrawing. Gladio's hand is slow, too, loose and slippery with lube. 

"Yeah," Gladio says, "you're taking his cock so well, Noct, just let yourself go. Let it feel good." Noctis leans his head back against Ignis's thigh, reaching up for something to hold onto. Ignis catches his hand and laces their fingers together, a grounding force to pull him out of his own head.

Prompto lets out a low moan, starting to snap his hips harder and faster. "Gonna come, Noct, you're so good, you're so-- fucking-- _good_ ," he pants, as Gladio's hand tightens. "I wanna see you get off first though, I know you can do it, you're gonna be so good for me, aren't you? You're always so good for me, for everyone." There's a buzzing starting in Noctis's head, making his thoughts start to fall apart, and the sharp pleasure of Prompto's cock hitting a perfect angle combined with the tight heat of Gladio's hand pushes him closer to the edge. What tips him over, though, is the way Prompto says, "Come on, _come on_ ," and Noctis wants to be good for him _so badly_.

The fabric of the gag is wet and rough on his tongue as he cries out his climax, spilling over Gladio's fist, his back arching and his head slamming back into Ignis's lap. Prompto fucks him through it, chasing his own pleasure, and Noctis is glad to be able to give it to him. At least he can be good for something, he thinks blearily, as Prompto moans and stills inside him.

There's no time to catch his breath before Prompto pulls out and the men around him rearrange themselves. Ignis slides out from under his lap, then hands are on him, pulling him up. He's lifted and turned and lowered back down, his back to a chest so broad it can only be Gladio's. That means it's Gladio's hands on his hips, too, steadying him and slowly lowering him onto his thick cock.

He slides in easily with how loose Noctis already is from Prompto, but Gladio's cock is girthier than Prompto's and with his recent orgasm, the extra pressure is almost painful. Noctis squirms and whimpers, but Gladio holds him steady and Ignis pets his hair and says in his ear, "You can do it, Noct. Gladio's going to fuck you until you can't think of anything but how thick and hot he is inside you. He's going to take such good care of you."

" _Yeah_ ," Gladio breathes, cock sliding in and out steadily as he lifts and lowers Noctis's hips, maneuvering him as if he weighs nothing at all. "Gonna make you feel so good."

There are lips on his neck, then -- Ignis's lips -- moving down his chest to lave a tongue over one nipple. The overstimulation starts to ease into pleasure again as Ignis works his way steadily lower, keeping up a low murmur of praise against Noctis's skin until he's low enough to swallow down Noctis's slowly swelling length.

The combination of Gladio's cock in his ass and Ignis's mouth on him is amazing. It's enough to carry forward that fuzzy-headed feeling that started up right before his first climax, and the multiple sets of hands on him make it even better. But he's lost track of Prompto, and he's suddenly struck by the fear that maybe Prompto's left the tent, maybe he was disappointed in Noctis, maybe he wasn't good enough--

He claws at his mouth, and Gladio asks, "You want the gag off?" Noctis nods and signals yes, and Gladio yanks out the knot while Ignis keeps sucking his cock.

When the fabric is out of his mouth, Noctis gasps a deep breath and stutters out, "Prompto?"

"I'm here, buddy," Prompto says, and Noctis instantly feels better. "Just enjoying the show. I need a minute to recover from that, you totally blew my mind."

Gladio hits him with a particularly deep thrust, and Noctis groans and hooks his hands around Gladio's neck. Ignis swirls his tongue around the head of Noctis's cock and he suddenly wishes he had the gag again, because now there's nothing to muffle the sounds he's starting to make. "There you go," Gladio rumbles, voice deep and affectionate, "let us hear you." He leans his head back into the curve of Gladio's neck, his body settling into the safety of Gladio's arms.

Another set of hands cup his cheeks, and then Prompto's lips are on his, eager and sloppy. "Lemme tap in, Iggy," Prompto says when he pulls back. "He needs you to talk to him."

There's a wet pop as Ignis's mouth pulls off his cock, but it's replaced by Prompto's immediately. Ignis mouths his way up Noctis's stomach, moving along with his body as Gladio continues to lift and lower him. His pace is slow and steady, making Noctis's thoughts fuzzy with pleasure. "I expect you don't need the gag anymore, regardless," Ignis murmurs, fingers tracing the corners of Noctis's mouth. "You're not going to try to talk back when I tell you how perfect you are." Noctis shakes his head; he's not perfect. He's far from it, but he's also too far gone to talk as Ignis can tell, so it's a moot point. "There's nothing to be ashamed of. You're always perfect for us," Ignis says smoothly, his tone so matter-of-fact that it brooks no argument.

Somehow it's that, more than anything else, that makes him let go of the last of his hold on the dark feelings that have been dragging him down these past weeks -- the way that Ignis is so entirely confident in what he's saying that nobody could possibly begin to disagree. Prompto does something amazing with his tongue, and Noctis relaxes against Gladio's chest, limply allowing himself to be used like a toy. Heat builds up inside of him, drawn out of his body in the beads of sweat that form in the creases of his elbows and knees and trickle down his collarbone, until he's trembling under Gladio's hands.

"Getting close again, hmm?" Ignis asks, licking up the sweaty hollow of his throat. "Let it out, Noctis. You're beautiful when you come. You're always beautiful." Noctis gasps, his breath stuttering as one of Ignis's hands finds its way down to trace the rim of his ass, where Gladio is still working steadily in and out. Gladio's breath quickens behind him as Ignis presses a finger in alongside his cock, and Noctis cries out, more from surprise than anything else. It feels like his heart is speeding up with every millimeter Ignis's finger slides in, the blindfold helping his focus narrow to the heat of Prompto's mouth and the incredible stretch in his ass. He's making some kind of embarrassing noises but that doesn't matter because a second finger is teasing at his rim, and his mind whites out as he comes for a second time, jerking in Gladio's grip as Prompto sucks it out of him.

When the last wave of his climax dies away, Prompto pulls off of him, but Gladio's still thick and hard inside him, and Ignis's hand is still _there_ , and Gods, they're not stopping. "Stunning," Ignis murmurs against his lips, and Noctis tries to kiss him but just ends up panting into his mouth. The second finger slips inside, and Noctis sobs.

"Shhh, we got you," Gladio says in his ear, as if he's not still moving Noctis's hips in slow circles on his cock. "You can do it." He's not sure he can, but he trusts Gladio. He trusts Ignis, who's orchestrating this all, and he trusts Prompto, who's leaving little kisses all over his inner thighs. They're here for him, to keep him safe, to help him fulfill his destiny, and if they say he can do it, then he's damn well going to try.

He tries to breathe deeply against the strain of being spread so far, and against the nearly painful overstimulation of getting fucked past his own orgasm, but he just ends up gasping for air. "Almost there, Noct," Ignis says, kissing his cheek. "You can take it, and you'll feel so good after."

"Holy shit," Prompto mutters from somewhere between his thighs as Ignis presses a third finger to his ass. Noctis moans, far too loud for the thin walls of their tent. They're in the middle of nowhere but Noctis thinks even if they were in the middle of the city he wouldn't care. He loses time in the haze of being pushed past all his limits, and only comes back to himself when Ignis's fingers withdraw.

There's motion around him, and Gladio holds onto him as he shifts and lays back. When they settle, Noctis is on his back on top of Gladio, who's flat on the tent floor and still inside him. Someone kisses him, he's not sure who, but at this point it doesn't even matter. Then there are footsteps and someone falls heavily to his knees between Gladio and Noctis's legs. Noctis tries to remember to breathe when he feels the soft heat of a second cock nudging at his ass.

"Hey, buddy," Prompto says near his face, scooping up one of Noctis's hands in his own. "You ready?" Noctis takes as deep a breath as he can manage and taps his fingers twice on Prompto's hand. Prompto kisses him in reply, tongue delving into his mouth at the same time as Ignis starts leaning forward, pressing into him.

When the head of Ignis's cock pops inside him, Noctis tears his mouth from Prompto's and wails. "You're doing so well," Ignis says, voice strained. "You're taking both of us so well." He starts rocking his hips, sliding deeper in each time he pushes forward, and Noctis can hear Gladio's breathing getting heavier underneath him.

Somehow, despite having already come twice in a row, Noctis's cock is starting to get hard. Ignis presses in as far as he's going to be able to, and starts pulling back again. There are hands on him, on his chest, his hips, his face, lips on his neck, breath ruffling his hair and puffing hot and wet over his body as Ignis and Gladio start to move slowly inside him.

Someone is begging, pleading desperately, and Noctis distantly realizes that he's hearing his own voice. "Please, _please_ , more, I need you-- need you to, oh Gods, I can't-- I can't--!"

"I got you," Prompto says, and then there's a hand on his cock. The tears soaking into the blindfold have saturated it, and are starting to trickle down the sides of his face, but Prompto kisses them away as Ignis and Gladio murmur reassurances between their own moans of pleasure. "Fuck, Noct, you're fucking amazing." There's wonder in Prompto's voice, and not a small amount of desire, and Noctis reaches out and blindly feels for him, his hand finding Prompto's shoulder. The muscles underneath his fingers flex rhythmically and Noctis realizes that Prompto is jerking himself off with his free hand.

It's overwhelming, all of it, the hot stretch and friction of Gladio and Ignis's cocks, the tight channel of Prompto's hand, the sounds of ecstasy and his own sobs and whimpers, somewhere beyond pleasure in a kind of mindless animalism.

Prompto comes first, his hand on Noctis's cock faltering as he jerks and moans and spills onto Noctis's side, and probably Gladio's as well. Gladio is next, having held on for so long, his body shaking underneath Noctis and his hands squeezing hard on Noctis's hips. Ignis moans at it, and starts moving faster, muttering, "Come on, Noct, you can come one more time, I know you can."

Prompto recovers his grip and works Noctis faster and tighter, pushing him farther and farther until he seizes, his body quaking as he shakes his way through a mostly dry third orgasm just as Ignis comes inside him.

Noctis doesn't lose consciousness, but he may as well have considering how incapable of thought he is afterward. He's moved, cleaned, wrapped in blankets and nestled in the middle of his friends. Someone presses a bottle of water to his lips and he drinks, then curls tighter into Ignis's chest. Prompto snuggles behind him, and Gladio behind Prompto, throwing an arm over the two of them.

He's safe. He's warm. He's loved.

It's so hard, but with his friends beside him, Noctis can do it.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to misswonderheart, dustofwarfare, freosan, and introductory for beta and cheerleading!


End file.
